S-Class Mission
by evee11
Summary: Kara Okami has been given the mission to infiltrate the Akatsuki. How will this change the outcome of everyone's favorite S-Class Criminals. Also, if you don't like the story, theres an X button on the top right and a - on the top left. I honestly have stopped caring about people hating my writing. I'm writing these because I want to and because I have fun doing so.
1. Chapter 1

_**Heeeeeey. Sorry that I don't update alot it's just that I tend to fandom jump and it's hard for me to stay focus on a single fandom and then I get an idea for a new fanfic and...yah. This one came from a drawing I did. So hope you enjoy. Also, don't miss this page or you might get confused later because I'm not re explaining anything.**_

Name: Okami Kara

Affiliation: Konohagakure

Rank: Chunnin

Birthdate: October 13

Sex: Female

Blood Type: B

Height: 157.5 Cm

Hobby: Pranking, Making Sweets, and Art

Like: Swimming, Sweets, and Making Things

Dislike: Undead, Spicy Food, and Medicine

Favorite Food: Chocolate

Favorite Color: Black

Teammates:

Konoha:

Uzamaki Naruto

Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke

Akatsuki:

Akasuna no Sasori

Deidara

Sensei: Hatake Kakashi

Okami Zenaka

Lady Chiyo

Family: Okami Zenaka (Grandmother)

Uchiha Itachi (Adoptive Brother)

Uchiha Sasuke (Adoptive Brother)

Rest of Clan Unknown

Element: Darkness (Kekkai Genkai)

Water (Primary)

Fire (Secondary)

Personality: She is childish and a smart ass. She tends to prank people who have made fun of her in some way. She also hates when people mention her height and will get pissed if someone even MENTIONS cutting her hair since she wants to grow it out. She also likes to copy techniques and will tend to try to make her own version of a jutsu, for example, after Naruto learned the 'Rasengan' she made a water version that was like a whirlpool but didn't have as much damaging effect as the original.

Weak Points: Taijutsu and Genjutsu

Strength: Ninjutsu and Copying

Assignments:

D: 20 A: 3

C: 18 S: 1

B: 2

Okami Clan

She is a member of the Okami Clan. The Okami Clan had one night been engulfed by a green mist, taking all but Kara and her Grandmother, the former having been sneaking out to play at the playground and the latter being on a mission elsewhere. The clan is believed to be alive...somewhere. This clan has a rule that the name 'Okami' will carry no matter if the clansmen is male or female. This clan's Kekkai Genkai is called 'Pack Trust' which allows them to strengthen their allies but will drain their chakra 2X faster.

Jutsu

\- Wolf Sage Mode

\- Dark Golem no Jutsu (Creates a dark human figure that will move exactly like the caster, it however uses up a large amount of chakra)

\- Dark Clone no Jutsu (The clone is emotionless and cold and requires more chakra then any other clone)

\- Water Clone no Jutsu

-Possessed Doll no Jutsu (Allows puppets to move on own under simple set of commands)

\- Puppet Technique

\- Water Style Twin Dragon no Jutsu

\- Fire Style Fire Ball no Jutsu

\- Shadow Sealing no Jutsu (Seals the Person within their own shadow that is then tranfered to a scroll)

\- Wolf Summoning (2 wolfs named Yin and Yang)

Current Mission: Infiltrate the Akatsuki and keep a close eye on them. Only send reports when 100% safe or extremely necessary. Rank: S

(Chosen for this mission due to sibling-like relationship with Itachi)

Trivia:

-Darkness Controlling Kekkai Genkai is from her Mother's side who is from the Yami clan of the hidden Mountain Village.

\- She is apart of team 7 because an extra student had unexpectanly passed (I know, overused, but heh, oh well)

\- Grandmother had taken her to Sunakagakure to train in the puppet technique under Lady Chiyo during the break before the finals of the Chunnin Exam

\- The 3rd Hokage was a Grandfather Figure to her.

\- She Adjusted the Akatsuki cloak to better match her uniqueness and difference from the rest of the members. (Also because of her height, the cloak would either pool around her feet or the collar would go above her eyes so she adjusted it.)

\- Her grandmother is the Wolf Princess and the 4th Legendary Sannin

\- Her hair was cut shorter during the Chunnin Exams as a tribute to Sakura for her courage and since she is very touche about her hair being cut she ment it as a way to show Sakura her respect towards her.

\- She became a Wolf Sage when her Grandmother took her to the Wolf Village after Jiraya took Naruto for training and Lady Tsunade began training Sakura at the end of the first series.

\- The mission was assigned to her when she returned to the village which was a year before Naruto returned.

\- She won one of Hidan's Scythes in a game of pocker by using a water clone transformed into a spider that fed her information.

\- Her weapon scroll is kept with Sasori because of her new member status and the need to keep check on her equipment.

Items

\- Puppet Scroll holding 5 puppets (Horizontal on lower back)

\- 2 Kunai and Shurikan Pouch holding 20 each (On upper left and Right Biceps under sleeves.)

\- Needles laced in poison counting up to 85 (Hidden in Ponytails)

\- Summoning Scrolls (On each side of her hips under bottom portion of cloak)

\- Scroll Paper in 4 bundles of 50 w/ string (2 on edge of each sleeve)

\- Weapon Scroll holding Scythe, 2 swords, and a Shurikan whip (Kept with Sasori at all times till needed)

Looks:

post/128721860941 /so-i-just-drew-this-oc-yesterday-and-it-inspired-a

(Yes I did draw these myself. You can even message my tumblr to double check, also there are spaces in places so it will hopefully will show up)


	2. The Unexpected 3 year Reunion

_**So here is the first offical chapter. There will be flashbacks as well since this is starting in shippuden and not in the first series. Also, I own nothing but my OC, her clan, her clan symbol, and maybe the wolf sage idea. I also own a good portion of her jutsus. Other then that I own nothing.**_

 _Flashback_

 _Lady Tsunade looked at the young girl before her. The girl was hopping on her heels, anxious to go see the friends whom she has missed for 2 years. Finally, Lady Tsunada sighed._

 _" I have a mission for you. I know you just got back but it is very important." The 5th Hokage said straightening the folder._

 _"It's not long is it, I really want to see Hinata-chan! Oh and Kakashi-sensei. Neji-kun and Tenten-chan as well. Maybe even Shikamaru-Taidana." Kara smiled as her eyes kept darting to the open window behind the Hokage. Lady Tsunade's eyes saddened a bit but soon she sighed again and returned to the task at hand._

 _"I'm afraid it can range from a year to a few." She said and watched as Kara's shoulder's dropped and her smile disappear. "You can't see anyone because the only people who know of this mission is Kakashi, the Elders, and I."_

 _"So what is the mission?" Kara asked knowing full well that this wasn't an option._

 _"This is an S-Class mission. Trust me, I wish we could choose an anbu or anyone else but for this particular mission we need someone with your...history." Lady Tsunade paused and looked up from the file. "You will be infiltrating the Akatsuki. Because of the sibling relationship between you and Itachi, you are the best choice of completing the mission and coming back alive. Everyone will be told you went rogue because you figured the best way to catch Sasuke was to be near the target. As for the Akatsuki, the story you will tell them is that you missed Itachi and Sasuke leaving was a last straw for you." The folder was handed to Kara and she looked it over. She paused, looked at the open window, and sighed._

 _"Understood. I will seek out Nee-san and infiltrate the Akatsuki. But how will I report?" Kara asked._

 _"You don't. Just keep an eye on them. The best chance for your survival in this mission is that you watch them and only report when completely necessary or you were found out and need the information passed as you escape." Tsunade answered. Giving a nod, the girl disappeared and was gone._

 _Flashback End_

~Kara's POV~

I opened my eyes and sat up from my bed as the dream vanished. It has been a year since then. Since I had found Itachi and begged him to take me to the leader. Since I was accepted into the Akatsuki. Since I haven't seen anyone of the Leaf but Itachi. 3 years since I have seen my friends. There was a loud banging at my door and I groaned.

"Kara-chan, wake up! We are leaving soon and you know how Sasori-danna hates to wait. hn" Deidara's voice rang from the other side of my door.

"Keep your panties on Deidara-bakakun." I yelled throwing one of my boots at the door. Him, being the idiot he was opened the door so that the boot hit him square in the face.

"Owch! Why do you always hit me with your boots!? un" He growled holding his face.

"My aim is always the door. You just keep opening it!" I growled back. "Now leave so I can get changed." I said standing up and walking to my closet. He left the room but I could tell he was waiting outside the door. I quickly changed to my adjusted Akatsuki cloak, checking my nails to make sure they're a light purple, and slipping my boots on. Right when I grabbed a brush the door slammed open again.

"Ohayoo Gozaimasu Sasori-danna." I greeted, brushing my hair out.

"Why aren't you ready yet?" He hissed in that scratchy voice of his puppet's.

"I'm almost done, just let me finish. I would've been done if Deidara-bakakun had woken me up earlier like he was suppose to." I answered, fixing my hair into high pigtails.

"Hey! Don't pass the blame on me! Hmmm!" He yelled. I just turned my back to him and grabbed my scrolls and bags and placed them accordingly.

"Will I be allowed to carry my own weapon scroll this time around?" I asked.

"Not a chance brat." Sasori replied and turned to leave. I got up and followed them out of the base and into the forest. With that we began traveling. Once we hit the desert I jumped off the last tree and landed perfectly on Sasori's puppet's back before sitting down cross legged.

"Danna, can I hitch a ride please, you know how I am with heat and I know how impatient you can be when I slow us down."I said moving onto my stomach, kicking my legs in the air and holding on to the edge of the giant creepy mask as I looked down at him. There was a pause and a few gears shifted signaling that his thinking of hitting me off with the scorpian tail but he stopped and sighed.

"Fine, but only because you slow down far too much when we're in the desert." He answered and continued moving. I smiled and flipped onto my back, resting my hands behind my head and looked up into the clouds before frowning. I didn't like this mission at all but I know that Naruto will come to save him, that's just how he was with his friends. All I could do is hope that Gaara survives.

 _Flashback_

 _I stood there as the sand shinobi held Konahamaru in the air. My anger easily visible as the darkness around them formed spikes aimed at the culprit and were, at the time, beyond my control due to my anger. (At the time I had little control of my chakra) Suddenly sand appeared and pushed the darkness away. I had looked up in shock to see that Konahamaru had been released thanks to Sasuke-nee and a boy with red hair was standing upside down under Sasuke. He then disappeared in a whirl of sand and appeared between the blonde girl and cat-hat boy. They both flinched. Sasuke jumped down as well and asked for the boy's name at which he answered 'Gaara' and then asked for Sasuke's and my'n. Sasuke answered and I began walking forward. When I got infront of him I looked at his eyes and smiled before glomping him._

 _"I love your eyes! They're like a panda's! You are now and forever dubbed Panda-kun!" I said laughing and stepping back to see the three's bewildered expressions. "My name is Okami Kara, I don't mind if you just call me Kara." I said smiling. "And you, Panda-kun, are gonna be my new friend!" I said and grabbed his hand. "Come on, I'll show you all the candy shops in the village!" I then ran off with the boy in tow, not noticing the sand was on the verge of attacking me._

 _Flashback End_

I hope that he'll forgive me for what was about to happen. I know full well that I can't take both the criminals by myself and would only put myself and others in danger for my actions. I didn't notice that we were at the village gates and Deidara was no where to be seen. When I did it was because Sasori was grumbling about how much time Deidara was taking.

"Ne, Sasori-Danna. Why don't we say hi to Lady Chiyo. I like to think she misses you." I said giggling. He didn't answer me back. Then I saw Deidara coming back with a beaten Gaara and I flinched.

"Hey now, don't go walking down memory lane Kara-chan. He's a jinnchuriki so we need to take the Biju from him. Hmmmm?" Deidara teased before dragging me down and pulling me into a side hug. "Don't worry about it, hmmm? I know it must be hard to see an old friend in such a state after all this time but I hear that this particular Biju caused him so much trouble so shouldn't you be happy we're helping him. Plus, look on the bright side, maybe he'll survive and you can be the one in charge of our new prisoner. Hn?" Deidara said grinning. I deadpanned and looked at him.

"Oh Girly-Boy, you know just what to say to a girl." The sarcasm laced heavily before we both began chuckling.

"Will you brats stop talking so we can leave!" Sasori growled. He used the scorpion tail to grab Gaara and we left. That's one of the reasons Sasori kept my weapons, they know I still have close feelings for my friends. Soon someone was chasing us so Deidara took Gaara in his clay bird and went ahead while Sasori and I stayed behind. Then Kankuro appeared making me flinch and turn my head away. "Don't you dare go soft brat." Sasori growled under his breath.

"Kara-chan!? So it is true, you joined the Akatsuki, and for such a stupid reason. Help me get Gaara back. Aren't you our friend!?" Kankuro yelled over to me.

"You guys are still my friends but...you guys won't understand. That old hag Tsunade didn't understand either, she thinks Sasuke-nee is just a failed mission." I answered, trying to hint at things, I don't know what but it was things! He looked confused. "Plus, I miss Nee-san. He isn't as bad as the Hidden Leaf made him out to be." I added to keep to both stories. With that Kankuro took his puppets out and began fighting Sasori while I jumped back and waited just in case. While Sasori was distracted, only Kankuro noticed that I made a Dark Clone in the form of a vulture and sent it away, making it look like it was bothering me and I was shooing it away. Then the fight was over, leaving Kankuro badly poisoned.

"Sasori-danna, you are such a hypocrite! You hate waiting and keeping other's waiting yet it takes days for your victims to die." I said emphasizing 'days'. "And with Lady Chiyo being at the village nearby he might even survive. I bet my old team is already coming to the Hidden Sand to help Gaara as well and Sakura-chan has been learning under that old hag." I ranted before that scorpion tail smacked me in the back. "OW!" I yelped.

"Will you shut up. And I highly doubt that anyone but me can cure my poison." He said and we began moving again. Leaving to the cave where they'll extract the Biju while I stand guard outside.

~No One's POV~~At Hidden Sand~

Sakura had just gotten done with the antidotes when a messanger summoned her to where Kankuro and that strange vulture was. The vulture was there when team 7 arrived and hadn't left the room. When she got there, the vulture was gone but someone else was there, standing calmly as the Sand Shinobi was threatening her.

"Kara-chan!" Sakura ran over and hugged the girl but flinched and backed up when she was met with a cold feeling from the touch. "A Dark Clone..." She said sadly.

"I am sorry that you hoped I was the real thing. I am simply a report." The Dark Clone said emotionlessly before turning to Kakashi-Sensei and Lady Chiyo. "I am to deliver it to either you or Lady Tsunade. Since you are the first one I see I will deliver it to you Kakashi-Sensei." The clone took a deep breath. "The process to take a Biju takes 2-4 days depending on the Biju. Since 2 members will only be there partially, it will take slightly longer. Kara has a theory that the leader isn't the real leader and that a certain member seems a bit strange. Also, this is the only report you will get because it was the only time no one was keeping an eye on Kara. Good Luck." And with that the clone was gone.

"Hey Sensei, why did Kara-chan give a report? She went rogue." Naruto asked before Kakashi sighed.

"You'll have to ask Lady Tsunade." That was the only answer Naruto got.

~Kara's POV (Few Days Later)~

I sat there bored out of my mind before a hand grabbed my shoulder. Out of reflex I threw the person over my shoulder which led to my face hitting the ground from my foot slipping. The other person's weight on my back disappeared as Deidara helped me up.

"Why do you try to throw people when you suck at Taijutsu. Hmmm?" He teased as I pushed his hand off and wiped the saliva from my cloak.

"Shut up." I growled at looked behind him at Gaara's uncousious form.

"Don't worry, that Dark Clone you left in there to feed the jinnchuriki chakra helped keep him alive. Leader-sama is quite impressed at your idea to keep the Kazakage as a prisoner and the how to keep him alive. hn." He said before turning back to the cave. I followed soon after and the rock returned back to place. I sat down after pushing Deidara off of Gaara and placed Gaara's head in my lap. Deidara coughed out the dirt from his mouth and glared.

"Hey! Why'd you do that, un?" He yelled, annoyed.

"Because you were sitting on my Panda-kun!" I huffed.

"Aw come on Kara-chan! You know it wouldn't have hurt him, hmm?" Deidara whined before sitting next to me.

"You brats are too emotional." Sasori added to our conversation.

"Well which of us 'brats' do you like better?" I asked.

"Neither." He answered.

"Come on! At least I know what true art is." I pushed.

"Yah, a bang. Hn." Deidara grinned.

"No, it's eternal, whether in memory or physical." I said. "Your version means that people would have to forget it meaning that proof of it ever being would be gone."

"The girl brat is right. Fine, Girl Brat is my favorite." Sasori said.

"But danna! I was with you longer! un." Deidara argued.

"Yah but I'm awesome!" I grinned. My attention then focused to Gaara when he shifted. Suddenly the boulder moved and Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, and Naruto-kit were standing there.

"Hi Naruto-kit! Hi Sakura-chan! Hi Kakashi-Sensei I've missed you guys! I'd hug ya but Gaara kinda has dibbs on my legs." I grinned and waved. As if on cue Gaara groaned and moved a bit, putting his arms around my waist and buring his head into my stomach. "Yep, can't move."

"Kara-chan!" Sakura and Naruto smiled.

"Sweet, one down, one to go!" Naruto chuckled. "Now we have Kara-chan back."

"Dude, do you not see the outfit." I deadpanned. I was ignored. Deidara then had his bird take Gaara in his mouth. "Hey! My Panda-Kun!" I whined. Then Deidara flew off with Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei following him. That left Sakura and...

"LADY CHIYO!" I yelled and ran over to hug her went Sasori's scorpion tail wrapped around my waist and pulled me back.

"This is why you don't carry your weapons. You're too attached to your past." Sasori said placing me down next to him. "Hurry up and defeat them so we can leave." He moved back a bit.

"Awww, why are you dumping the dirty work on me" I whined before taking my scroll out. I opened it and released my puppets. Then I did hand signs and my puppets appeared. I then put my hands onto the two plain huminoid ones. "Puppet Art: Possessed Dolls No Jutsu." There were a few popping noises before the two puppets jumped forward and attacked Sakura and Lady Chiyo on there own as I attached chakra strings to the other 2.

"Careful. Those two puppets can move on their own as long as their commands are simple. They're probably set on 'attack the enemy'" Lady Chiyo said and looked at the ground. "Also, there is one underground somewhere." She added, Sakura gave a nod.

"I remember from the Chunnin Exams." Sakura said. Then she gasped. "The chakra strings from that one disappeared!"

"I see, so you turned that one into a possessed doll as well, which means...Sakura, jump to the side, not back out of the way." Lady Chiyo said taking Sakura to the side as a large worm like puppet appeared where Sakura would've been. "It seems like you've changed your digger to be a mobile prison." I gave a nod and returned my puppets to their scrolls.

"Yep, but I should've known that wouldn't have worked, that technique is based on the art of suprise." I smiled. I then straightened up and took a deep breath. My chakra swirled around me as I took on my Sage Mode. I felt the ears and tail pop out and my pupils change as markings appeared on my eyes. Then I took the scrolls on my side and rolled them out, putting my blood on them. Then I did the hand signs which appeared blurred since in this mode I can use hand signs faster.

"Summoning Jutsu: Yin Yang!" I called as two wolves appeared. I then went on one knee and did another set of handsigns. A jutsu I had learned from Kiba-kun because I thought it had looked cool. "Wolf Art: Fang over Fang!" The two wolves the ran and blurred together into a spiral then went after Lady Chiyo and Sakura. They dodged upward where I was hiding behind the jutsu with darkness forming claws over my hands. They barely dodged that attack, gaining a few scratchs. I skidded across the floor and stopped. I grinned. "Wow Sakura-chan. You've never dodged my wolf n claw combo before!" I said impressed. "Training under Lady Tsunade must of really helped you improve."

"Kara! Hurry up, you know I hate waiting." Sasori growled.

"Gomensai Sasori-danna." I said and did another set of handsigns. "Dark Golem No Jutsu!" A large dark figure formed from the shadows and appeared before me. I waved and it waved. Then I pushed off the wall and punched forward causing the Golem to punch the ground where Sakura and Lady Chiyo were. Then my Sage Mode vanished and I began to sway. "Ooops, I must've used too much chakra. Hahaha. Ooops. Gomensai Sasori-danna." I said and fell back to be caught by the scorpion tail and taken into the puppet.

"GAH! Did he just eat her!?" Sakura yelled out causing me to chuckle.

"Stupid brat. Kisame has been skipping increasing your chakra stamina again hasn't he. What use is your Kekkai Genkai if your stamina is average." Sasori growled, his actual voice reaching my ears which was smooth and completely unlike his puppet's voice.

"No...I would just recommend something funner, like swimming in his giant water bubble!" I giggled and yawned. After that I fell asleep.


	3. A Narrow Escape kind of sorta

_**So here is chapter 2. I seem to have a lot of free time this week so maybe I'll update on my other stories. Also, if you have seen my other naruto story...I am soooo sorry, that is an old quizilla fanfic that needs some serious editing. So on with the show and lets hope that I don't get off the story line as much as planned.**_

 _Flashback_

 _I sat their at my clan's gate curious as too why all these guys in masks where swarming the place. I shrugged and went to look for Mom. Before I could even get into my house though, I was stopped by one of the masked people._

 _"Sorry kid, you can't be in here. Hokage's orders." The male voice said._

 _"But I live here." I said innocently. Then a man without a mask stepped forward._

 _"Leave the kid alone." He said and knelt down. "Hello, you're Kara right? Your dad and I were in the same team as Gennin. Can you tell us where you were?" He asked._

 _"The park. I like being on the swings because the stars look so cool when you tilt backwards." I said smiling. "Do you know where Daddy is?" I asked._

 _"Yes, you see your whole clan is on a very important undercover mission. Your parents didn't want to take you since you just started at the Academy so they want you to stay with me." He said. I frowned slightly but gave a nod._

 _"Ok, can I get my stuff?" I asked._

 _"No, let me go get it, your family left a bit of a mess in their rush." He said. "So for now on you can call me Uchiha-Ojisan. Ok? I have two sons, one is your age. Maybe you'll get along."_

 _"Ok, Uchiha-Ojisan. Why are you frowning, are you sad?" I asked._

 _"No, I'm just focused." He said and went to talk to one of the masked people. The last thing I heard was,_

 _"She could be used to help make my youngest stronger, maybe some competition will be good for him, and as a result, having a Okami in the clan might help with the..." Then I was out of range._

 _Flashback End_

I awoke to a loud crash and a bright light. Opening my eyes I saw that Hiruko was in pieces and Sasori and I was on the other side of the cavern.

"Hey, I was sleeping." I slurred and stepped back, rubbing my eyes.

"Well it's about time you wake up." He growled in return and turned and began talking to Lady Chiyo. I however, got bored.

"Yo Sakura-chan. How about we let these too fight and bet on which old person will win!" I yelled over laughing, earning a glare from Sasori.

"I'm not old!" He growled.

"Yah ya are, you're what? 30 something." I said then paused. "Though tenchnically, age is measured by the amount of time someone has existed. Since this isn't measured by the soul which can be older due to reincarnation, it's measured by the body. So if you want to be technical your only about 18, maybe...how long ago did you become a tree?" I asked. He just looked at me like he was 150% done with my shit. He wouldn't be the first person. *cough* Ebisu *cough*.

"20 years ago." Lady Chiyo said. "He was 15 when he left so I'm assuming he turned himself into a puppet then."

"No...17 years, it took 3 years to complete the process." Sasori said getting tired of this being the conversation and stopping the fight. (This isn't canon, his puppet body should be about 20 but for the sake of age and the story, his puppet body is 17)

"OOOO, I was 1 year off!" I said flinching.

"Enough with the useless talking! Lets just hurry up and end them, I'm getting tired of this fight." Sasori growled and brought out a new puppet, the Third Kazekage. Then the fight started again. And I contributed!

"Will you stop hitting me with rocks!?" Sasori kept yelling at me.

"Well I'm not aiming for you, but you keep moving!" I countered...ok I was aiming for him but he can't know that, shhhhhh. Then I noticed a bit away was my weapon scroll. It must of rolled away when Hiruko was destroyed. By now the Third Kazekage was destroyed and so Sasori removed his own cloak.

"Hey, no stripping unless you got something to drool over! Like Deidara does!" I yelling hitting him in the head with a rock.

"That one was on purpose!" He hissed. "When we get back, you will be grounded from every bit of candy in the base."

"What, noooo! Gomensai!" I whined. "Fine, Deidara will sneak me candy." I pouted. He huffed in annoyance and returned to his focus on the fight. All the while I edged closer and closer to my weapon scroll. Once I got to it I opened it and saw the 3 summoning circles on it. "Ini, mini, myni, mo," I said smiling. "Release!" Out popped my shurikan whip. It was a whip that had been threaded and attached to a bunch of Shurikens. The handle was hollow for a vial with chakra in it to be put in. I quickly closed the scroll and crab walked back to my spot, hiding the weapon behind my back. Soon Sasori brought out his 100 puppet show and Lady Chiyo brought out her 10. Quess who's puppets got destroyed...if you said the 10 then X, you're wrooong. I looked at the wall where Sasori got pinned.

"Dude, I knew you weren't into people but a puppet crab? Really?" I said then noticed there was a hole in his chest.

"Stupid heartless bastard moved out." I grumbled and looked around till I heard Sakura scream. My eyes sped to her where a sword was embedded in her gut. "SAKURA!" Against my will the name tore through my lips. I mean, she was like a sister...the annoying kind that would hunt you down to ends of the earth to dress you up but a sister non the less.

"What did I say brat, if you go soft, I'll take you out." Guess who growled that sentence? Stupid puppet guy, can't he see I'm having a meaningful inner monolough.

"Out where, like the movies, the forest, a village? You need to be specific." I said calmly. His glare however shut me up as Lady Chiyo healed Sakura and explained her ultimate jutsu of healing awesomness! Then two puppets that Lady Chiyo had used earlier flew forward to attack. There was a cling of metal and a gasp as my shurikan whip wrapped around Sasori's chest, covering the cylinder and deflecting the two puppet's blades. I then quickly pulled the whip backwards and brought him next to me...not without slipping and falling though, slidding across the cavern floor to Sakura and Lady Chiyo's feet.

"Kara-chan! Why did you do that?" Sakura asked worried since I pretty much had scrapes all up and down the back of my body. My only answer?

"Damn Sasori-danna, for someone who's hollow you're heavy as fuck!" I groaned sitting up and rubbing my back. "Then again, what made me think I could actually pull someone uphill with a whip when I can't even throw someone on flat ground. " I added looking up and around at all the misleveled areas and the little hill of rocks Sasori was facepalming on. Then Sakura grabbed my arms and pulled me up, placing herself between Sasori and me.

"Don't worry Kara-chan, you're safe. Don't worry about Sasuke. We'll get him back." Sakura said getting ready to fight. I however nudged forward and ran towards Sasori.

"Hey, we got to go. Who knows what Baka-kun did while he was unsupervised." I said grabbing his cloak and putting the broken puppets back in scrolls.

"No, we need to get rid of the enemy first." He was stubborn. I sighed and took some empty scroll paper out. Once I had the paper on flat ground I preceded to perform hand signs and then crossed my index and middle finger tips in an arrow like shape, pointing towards Sasori. "Shadow Sealing no Jutsu." He went to yell at me but his shadow had already engulfed him and got absorbed into the scroll paper. I rolled it up and placed it in my sleeve, sighing in relief.

"It's a good thing he was weakened. I don't think I could have sealed him at full strength." I said and turned to Sakura and Lady Chiyo, smiling. "Sorry but I can't go back. I can't leave Nee-san and Sasuke-Otome is bound to show up sooner or later. So don't worry. I'll be back when my goal is done." I said and jumped up the rock hill to the top. Then stopped and put my hands on my knees, panting. "I've used too much chakra to be doing this shit." Then left to look for Deidara.

~Dududu~

Deidara was walking around looking for his arm with Zetsu and Tobi. Tobi kept mocking him.

"Deidara-bakakun, did you take them out single-handedly...well I guess not since you don't have a single hand to do it with." I said and began laughing. Tobi joined in and began pestering Deidara.

"Tobi, even the Buddha loses his patience if annoyed a third time." Deidara growled in annoyance.

"What, you're gonna blow me up right? Ooops." Tobi said giggling.

"That was the third time." Zetsu said. Then Deidara got Tobi in a headlock with his legs.

"Death by Suffication!" I began laughing at what he said and Deidara turned his attention to me. "Did Sasori-danna get killed?" He asked looking for Hiruko. I shook my head and held up the scroll paper.

"No, but he would've been. I had to seal him away to keep him from getting himself killed. Took the last bit of chakra I had...well not really or I'd have died but whatever." I said and put two fingers infront of my face. "Release."

"You stupid brat! What is wrong with you!?" Was what I was greeted with.

"Can you put him back." Deidara groaned. I shook my head.

"No can do. He should've gain some of his lost chakra by now so even if I had the chakra to do so, he would be too strong by now to do so." I answered. Tobi then attached himself to me.

"3-people teams are no fair. Tobi thinks Kara-ane should be Tobi's teammate for now on." Tobi said.

"Actually Tobi is right about one thing. 3-person teams aren't working as well. Leader-sama said that Deidara is being reassigned as Tobi's partner." Zetsu said, the white side giggling.

"What? You mean that Deidara-kun is being forced to leave me with this old tree!?" I whined. "Let Sasori have Tobi!" I said but Zetsu shook his head. Then they began heading to base. I was going to follow but an old tree got in my way.

"The scroll, my cloak, and my puppets." Sasori said simply. I handed over his cloak and the scrolls with his broken puppets. He put the cloak on and put he scrolls away. I then went to walk around him but he stepped in my way again. "Weapon scroll." I sighed in annoyance and pouted as I handed it over. Then again I tried to step around him and he stepped in my way and held his hand out.

"FINE!" I growled and handed over my shuriken whip that he then sealed into the scroll. He then put the scroll away and allowed me through and followed shortly behind.

"You got Hiruko's remains right?" He asked, I gave a nod. "The Third Kazekage?" Another nod. "The 100 puppets?" I pauses and shook my hand, palm down. "How many then?" I held up a 3 fingers then formed one hand into a 0. "30? great, now I have to replace those 70." He growled.

"Grumpy much?" I asked. "Be happy I got 30." He smacked me on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"No sweets for a week." He walked past me.

"What!? I saved your ass! I rescued a good portion of your puppets!" I groaned.

"That's why it's not a month though I can change my mind." He answered and I shut up.

 _ **So I hoped you liked it and Lady Chiyo and Sasori survived, hmmm, I'm thinking that maybe I'll save everyone but Kakuzu...then again, maybe let him live...I don't know yet.**_


End file.
